Idiot Brothers
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: Ch. 9: Yami Bakura has an encounter with Naraku. Will he win or lose? And who are these upstart Dogs that Naraku speaks of...
1. Vortex

Here's for the late night readers on the site. My newest story. Hope it gets reviews, cuz I hope for about 50 on it. This chapter is short, but most should be 1000 words or so. Check for updates!

**Idiot Brothers**

**Ch.1: Vortex**

"So, Ryou, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, Sakura. What do you want to do, Yami?"

"I don't know what the hell to do with myself," Yami Bakura said to the twins Ryou and Sakura Bakura.

"I know!" Sakura said. "Let's play Mario Party 2!"

"2? Why do you want to play 2?" Yami Bakura asked caustically.

"Because there's that one snowball mini-game and the one where you can steal gold from each other."

"if it involves stealing, I'm in!"

The three Bakuras set the game up, Ryou Being Yoshi, Sakura being Daisy, and Yami Bakura (forever undecided) being DK for this game. As usual, Yami Bakura won; of all of them, he had the best reflexes. Even on hard and with the maximum handicaps on the other characters, he'd still always win. His eyesight was so great that he almost always rolled what he felt like rolling on the dice, be it 10 or 1.

"Oh, well," Sakura said. "I came close, didn't I?"

She looked to her brother for some support and found that he was nearly passed out. His cheeks were slightly flushed.

"I think I need a walk...Ugh..."

He'd only just gotten up when he felt a total blackness envelop him...

"Ryou!" Sakura cried as her brother collapsed. "Are you okay?"

"Does the twit look okay?" Yami Bakura sneered.

It was then the spirit's turn. He felt a very painful jolt in his body, forcing his knees to give in. However, instead of passing out like Ryou, his eyes rolled back and his arms, legs, and neck started to twitch convulsively. Ryou soon began to twitch, leaving Sakura scared and confused. She kept hearing them talking in their state of...passed outness...

* * *

Colors... 

Memories...

...

"Ryou, wanna play with me?"

"Whatcha wanna play?"

"Let's play Thief Adventure!"

"You already know you're a better thief than I am. D'you hafta rub it in?"

* * *

... 

Ouch.

Why is this happening?

Where...who am I?

Why is Yami so like me?

...

"Let's go pester Sesshoumaru-niichan."

"Yami, its Sesshoumaru-niisama."

"Whatever."

...

"Yami, Ryou, I've had enough of your foolishness. Begone from here, or shall I use force?"

* * *

Sakura looked on in horror as her brother and his dark side began to change. Their ears grew into doggish ones, their fingernails sharpening into claws; their canine teeth grew into short fangs and they finally sprouted large white tails. Only Yami Bakura had an additional change—a blue crescent-shaped moon on his forehead, covered by his untidy bangs. 

Their eyelids were squinched shut for about a second more before snapping open and revealing that the eyes were now doglike in appearance, though still brown.

"Ohh...my head..."

"Shut up, brother..." Yami Bakura moaned. He then caught himself. "Did I just call you..."

"Yeah...that's strange..."

Suddenly, a small tear formed on the wall. It gradually began to grow into a black spinning vortex.

"Niichan!" Sakura cried. "Yami-chan!"

Both boys were being drawn in. she grabbed their tails, causing them pain as the vortex drew them in.

"_Iiiieeyaaaagghhh!!!"_ they all screamed.

**WUMPFH!!!**

That's the end of this chapter. I promise you it'll get better, so hang around for a few chapters before you think of discarding the story. And if you can (I don't mind if you don't) review every chapter you see. It's fun to read opinions, good or bad, even if I don't particularly like flames. R&R, peeps!


	2. Brothers

Still no reviews. Not that I expect it right now. By the way, if anyone's reading this, I'm sorry if the chapters come out shorter. I miscalculated the length on paper, so they may come to be short. However, the good news is that since they are shorter, I can type them quicker. From chapter 18, they'll probably be longer, and I think chapter nine is about average sized.

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR INUYASHA, SO DON'T SUE MY BUTT OFF! THIS'LL PROBABLY BE THE ONLY DISCLAIMER, SO I'M MAKIN' IT COUNT!_**

**Ch. 2: Brothers**

Inuyasha felt his ears twitch.

"What was that?" he wondered, letting the Tetsusaiga drop.

His full demon brother, Sesshoumaru, leapt up to deliver the final stroke while Inuyasha's guard was down, but he felt a strange calling feeling as well. He came down short, his Toukijin becoming relaxed in his grip.

"I sense it as well," he said. "It is...familiar."

He turned to Inuyasha.

"I call a truce. This feeling is intriguing. As soon as we identify it, we may continue our battle."

Inuyasha remained ever stubborn.

"Up yours, Sesshoumaru!"

"Sit, boy!"

_THUMP!!_

"Truce it is. I sense a Shikon Jewel shard," Kagome 't ya just say so?!?!" Inuyasha spat.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes.

"Mmm...what a dream..." she mumbled, eyes still foggy.

Then her eyes cleared and she saw dense forest and the clearing she was in.

"Whoa! It's not a dream!"

She looked at her brother, who was dressed in his striped T-shirt, black trenchcoat, faded jeans and old Nikes.

Yami Bakura was in his Ancient Egyptian robes.

Sakura stared hard at his ears.

"Well, he's unconscious, so...I wonder if those ears..."

She reached out to his doggish ears with her delicate fingers.

"...I wonder if they're real..."

She felt on the ears softly, rubbing her fingers across them.

"Very cute. Back off, Sakura!" Yami Bakura said indignantly, with his eyes still closed.

"Figures you'd be awake," Sakura sneered. Quite by accident, she pulled on his ear. "OH!! I'm sorry! Jeez, I'm sorry!"

"Let...the ear...go!" he begged.

Sakura released it and he rubbed the hurting area.

"These ears are really sensitive..." he told her.

"Sorry," she repeated.

"There is no sorry."

Yami Bakura stood up and stared at the forest with his hands crossed.

"You know, this almost looks familiar..."

His ears twitched and he cocked the left one.

"Is that..._Sesshoumaru_? But how do I know...he's my brother...?"

At that moment, the said demon appeared through the brush, quickly joined by his half brother.

"How do I know you?" Inuyasha demanded. "You look like you're from another country and you two twins look like you're from Kagome's time."

"Back off! I don't want any trouble!" Yami said. "But I'll finish anything you start."

"The Jewel Shard is in his back!" Kagome confirmed.

Inuyasha brandished his claws.

"So, that's why you're so high and mighty. Hand over the shard, and I may spare you a horrible death," Inuyasha sneered.

"What the hell are you blathering about? I don't have any shard!"

"Don't play dumb! Or maybe you don't need to do any playing!"

Yami Bakura had always been cursed with a short fuse. Being transported here had blown some of it off, and the insult totally made him lose all reason. He charged, cracking his knuckles and preparing to strike.

"I may not remember much, but I do remember _this!_" he snarled.

**_"IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!!!"_**

His claws grazed Inuyasha's chest, shredding his kimono top slightly, but the hanyou immediately bounded away with Kagome out of the forest.

"Fool! Do not attempt to flee!"

It wasn't long before Yami Bakura broke through the final line of trees. Sesshoumaru was right at his heels, but he wasn't going to attack. He'd just figured it all out. So long had it been that he'd nearly forgotten...

_Fwip!_

An arrow emanating a pink aura pierced into Yami Bakura's chest.

"Urgh!" he groaned in response.

His form was enveloped in pinkish light as he began to change.

"Uh-oh, this is the same freaky shit Sesshoumaru pulls when he transforms," Inuyasha said.

It was true, for when it finished, a demon dog was standing menacingly, red eyes glowing in rage. Instead of one tail, however, Yami Bakura had five, and his fangs were larger. Also, his scar still marked the left side of his face. There were several larger scars, two on his right foreleg and one right below his chest. Also, he was much smaller than Sesshoumaru and a light shade of purple instead of white.

"He's a demon dog!" Kagome cried. "He was an Inu-Youkai this entire time?!"

"Well, he ain't nothin' I can't beat!" Inuyasha sneered, cracking his knuckles.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

Yami Bakura bounded up, but his right leg was still set ablaze by the attack. It was laid open from the high ankle down.

"_Hrrowwr!!_"

The Dog collapsed to his side.

"You're through!"

Claws soared through the air, so close to the flesh...

"Inuyasha, stop!"

Sesshoumaru took hold of Inuyasha's right wrist.

"What's the big idea, you jackass?"

"That, Inuyasha, is your other older brother. You may have been too young and the years too long since we were together to remember, but I do."

Yami Bakura passed out and his transformation reversed.

"Brother!?"

"Need I repeat myself for you, filthy half-breed?" Sesshoumaru sneered. "They are the spawn of priestess Sakria and our father."

"Wait...then that would make them hanyou as well..."

To this, Sesshoumaru daren't answer.

They were hanyou, but he hardly dared to admit it.

End of chapter at last. Do you all think I should just stick to Yu-Gi-Oh stories, cuz I think this might be sucky.

Anyways, R&R!


	3. Priestess

Sorry I was late on this update, and if any of you readers are my frequents, I'm sorry I haven't updated anything else much. I'll try to get motivated.

* * *

**Ch. 3: Priestess**

"Ryou, wake up please!"

Sakura nudged her "brother" softly, but he only groaned.

She sighed. Both boys sure did get a tough knock to the head, but they hadn't seemed to notice.

She suddenly heard rustling and turned to see the source of it—the doglike, white-haired boys of before.

"YEEEEEEEKK!!!"

"Damn, you're so loud!" Inuyasha growled, shifting Yami Bakura's weight on his shoulders.

"So," Sesshoumaru said complacently, bending down to stroke Bakura's right ear. "So this is really Ryou. I've quite missed his infuriating meddling."

The taiyoukai lifted Ryou into his arm and cuddled him like a pup.

"Wake up, fool," he said as softly as he could.

Bakura stirred, his eyes opening halfway to gaze at Sesshoumaru.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru queried in his stoic manner.

"Nii-sama...I..."

Unable to finish his sentence, he began to vomit on his brother.

"Urgh! Disgusting!" Sesshoumaru groaned. He held his brother by the scruff of his neck to separate them while the younger continued to empty his stomach.

"Unh...I'm sorry, Sessh..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted dangerously, but he only sighed.

"It's all right. I must go bathe."

* * *

Sakura was left very confused by all this. She felt something strange, and it came from being in proximity of a certain lord.

"I may be daft, but perhaps he's feeling the same way. Maybe I should ask him," she decided.

After seeing that her brother and Yami Bakura were fine, she asked Inuyasha where she might find _his_ brother.

"It's in that direction," he told her, pointing to his right. "But if he's in a pissy mood, just come back here. Promise me that, or you'll have forfeited your life to him."

"I promise."

Sakura followed Inuyasha's single direction until she reached an immense lake. In it, she saw a great demon-dog gamboling in the shallow end before taking a great leap into the deeper parts. Halfway through its bathing session, however, its ears pricked and its white nose twitched. With a snarl of annoyance (she didn't know how she knew), it totally submerged itself—no small feat, due to the Dog's size—and the humanoid Sesshoumaru emerged from the depths, swimming expertly to the shallows once again.

"What do you require, girl?" he asked indifferently.

"How...how did you do that?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"That was my truest and purest form. I am able to pass from it to this form easily. Although I do have pride in my appearance as a demon dog, I find it much more convenient to be somewhat small. It is easier to travel under a human alias."

"You mean, of course, before someone sees the crescent moon and marks on your face?"

"Hmph. I can assure you with certainty that very few live long enough to spread their words."

He motioned for her to turn. She did so, blushing as she heard the rustling that signified that the dog-demon was getting dressed.

"You may turn now."

Sakura turned and her blush deepened. Sesshoumaru wasn't wearing the top part of his kimono. He also seemed to have a dragon's limb attached to his left arm, which was cut off halfway to the elbow. She decided not to ask, just in case she struck something that would make him hate her.

"Now. What is it that you want?"

Sakura looked up to the demon's face, wondering how he could keep it so lax all the time.

"I was just wondering...I feel as if I've met you before. I think I would remember a face like yours, though, so I'm pretty sure I haven't. And I also feel close to you," she added, the blush returning to her face. "Do you feel anything like that?"

Sesshoumaru indeed felt it, and in his heart he wanted to blurt it all out, but he didn't even know this ningen girl, so he merely asked a question.

"...What is your name, girl?"

"Er...Sakura Bakura..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. That name. Could it mean what he thought?

"Bakura, you say? I believe I know why we feel drawn to each other. My father had another affair with a woman named Bakura, before Inuyasha's mother. She was one of the few with two names"

_He must have been some sugar daddy_, Sakura thought. _He had four bundles of joy, it seems, from three different women!_

"So help us demons, we were enthralled by her—your—beauty. Despite her miko lineage, we found it impossible to hate her for it. She was a wonderful woman. I only wish I could have been her mate...I was younger then..."

"Well, that is obvious," Sakura said. "Not to offend you or anything."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look of reprove, but she said she had meant no offense. Maybe he'd let it slide this one time...

"I found her impossible to hate. For my father, she was too irresistible to ignore... and she looked exactly like you."

"Wha?!" Sakura shrieked. "You mean...you mean I'm a sort of..."

"Not 'sort of.' You _are_ the reincarnation of her, exactly like that wench Kagome is of my brother's bitch, Kikyo."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I think I'll start doing replies to reviewers in the beginning of the next chapter (if I get any). It's not like it's a lot to add if I get any reviews. It's a new thing I could try. By the way, Sakura is a character I made up for my Yu-Gi-Oh stories. There was never another priestess that Inutaisho liked or anything. I try not to make Sakura like a Mary Sue, but I guess she probably is one. WAAHH! 

R&R, please!!!!


	4. Toto sai

Hiya! This is the fourth chapter and still no other person review. I feel the love.

* * *

**Ch. 4: Toto-sai**

"Wha! What are you thinking bringing me these brats? I've had a time putting up with you two!"

"Toto-sai, I would...appreciate...if you explained to them why it is that they are here..." Sesshoumaru said levelly. The truth was that he himself was curious as to why the hanyou twins had appeared suddenly.

"And why I can turn into an enormous mutt," Yami added.

"And why I threw up like that. I wasn't sick..."

The sword smith scratched his head. Where should he begin?

"Well, I guess you should both know that you are twins."

"TWINS?! ARE YOU MENTAL?!"

Yami Bakura was practically hyperventilating.

"I can't be his twin! I'm tanner, and I grew up different...and I have MUSCLES, for crying out loud! Do you see how skinny he is?!"

"Wow, you're ever conceited."

Yami Bakura hit Toto-sai over the head for that.

"Shut it!"  
"Oh," the smith said stupidly. "Did I say something?"

"Grr..."

It took all of the hanyou's self-control and curiosity to keep from decapitating the codger right there.

"Anyway," Toto-sai said as if there was no interruption, "Where was I? OH, yes. That girl over there is the reincarnation of the great priestess Sakria."  
"How do you know?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Well, she is wearing the clothes of your lady Kagome, and she's much too young to be the real Sakria."

Nearly everyone did a group anime fall. This guy was all specifics!

"It's true anyway. Sessho told me so."

The taiyoukai lord ground his teeth. Sakura was slightly annoying him.

"More to the point, your father was indeed the great Dog demon that also fathered these two ingrates."

"Ingrate?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Please continue with the story, Toto-sai. That is, unless you'd like me to relocate your bowels," Sesshoumaru said swiftly.

"Er...Since you two were born of a human and a demon, you inherited half demonhood. Quite the double act you were. One was the cute distracter while the other was the equally cute thief."

"You mean I was a thief?" Ryou said. He blushed furiously and looked at his shoes with great interest.

"But our memories..." Yami Bakura said. "My memories of Egypt..."

"I'm getting to that. When you were young, your father fought Ryukotsussei for the first time. This isn't the final battle mind you. Ryukotsussei was after you two, and your master blade. Or shall I say, master blades?"

"Hn. There is yet another blade created of our dear father's fangs?" Sesshoumaru queried.

"Indeed. With these swords, he left your secret with me. And as you know, a demon dog can easily regrow a fang, so he had no problem growing yet a third. This set was made especially for you two..."

Toto-sai pulled a dusty box out of a corner and brushed it off. As he removed the cover, the four Inu Youkai stared with bated breath...

He pulled out a pair of swords, each slightly shorter than the Tetsusaiga. One's hilt resembled that of the Tetsusaiga, and the other's resembled the hilt of the Tensiega.

"This one is yours. And this is yours."

Ryou stared at his sword curiously. It seemed to be giving off power.

"This is our weapon? A short sword?!" Yami groused.

"Only a short sword? Pah! Don't insult my work!"

Toto-sai drew Ryou's blade from the sheath it looked nicked and beat up, as if it had been used very frequently. He pushed it back in.

"Now you try."

Bakura took a firm grip on the sword and unsheathed it.

**_SHWOOM!!!_**

The blade thickened and grew into the shape of a fang, pulsing with demonic power. However, the sword proved too heavy for Bakura and the blade touched the ground.

"Unh! It's heavy..."

"Simpering fool! I can lift it!"

Yami Bakura quickly unsheathed his, holding it over his head with all of his strength.

"Uh...whoa...whoa...AHH!!"

He overbalanced and fell backwards. Laboriously sheathing it, he leapt to his feet.

"No fair! Mine is heavier!!"

"It is not. You must recover your skills as swordsmen to lighten the swords' burdens."

"I think you have it wrong. This wiener can't ever be a swordsman."

Ryou clicked his teeth, but said nothing in his defense.

"Toto-sai. What are the names of the swords?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"They have but one name—Tetsusanga."

"One name for two swords?" Bakura said in confusion.

"You are twins. Think about the logic for a moment," Toto-sai told them. "And these swords are special. The puzzle lies within yourselves and Tetsusanga."

"Oh great. A perpetual paradox," Yami groaned.

"Oh, it's a puzzle! I'm good at critical thinking puzzles."

"So. Do you want to know why you were separated?"

Both Bakuras nodded.

"Please continue the story," Sakura said.

"Well, Ryukotsussei wanted to eat you and your swords."

"WHAT?!" they both cried.

"Both you and your swords turned out to be extremely powerful, and Ryukotsussei wanted to rid himself of a problem in the making. He attacked you, severely injuring the both of you. So, when you healed, your mother and father thought it best to hide you. And separation made you look more inconspicuous. When you were about...oh, I don't know...114...you both met up once again and lived with Sesshoumaru. By then, he'd become slightly bitter at the birth of your younger sibling, Inuyasha. After you joined together, your father told me he'd begun to love again. Both of you were great thieves, and had beautiful female human consorts...

"I'm not totally sure on what happened after that. Whatever it was, it caused Sesshoumaru to...well..."

Toto-sai didn't want to say more.

"The point is you were both sealed in some way..."

"And because I'm a dog demon, that's why I transform?" Yami said knowingly.

"Indeed."

"That still doesn't explain me. Even I don't get sick that easy."

"Well...you did knock yourself very hard," Sakura said. "Maybe it was a concussion?"

"Feh. Do you believe that a concussion could possibly sicken even an Inu hanyou?" Sesshoumaru said.

"And Yami would have too..."

Suddenly, it dawned on him.

"Chocolate! I was eating chocolate ice cream! Dogs can't eat that!"

The other Inu Youkai merely shrugged it off. They knew not of chocolate. Inuyasha only knew that Shippo loved it.

"Well, at least it didn't kill me. It must be the human in my blood. I just needed it out of my system."

"Well, I suppose I haven't much else to say to you."

"I guess not," Yami said mockingly.

"W-wait! How do we get back to Domino City?!" Ryou cried.

"Domino City? There isn't such a place!" Toto-sai said.

Kagome pulled on his trench coat sleeve so she could whisper into his doggish ear.

"I'll tell you how in a moment."

* * *

That's it til next time! If you are reading this, please review. I'd appreciate it a lot. Til next time!

R&R!!


	5. Betrayal

I've really been getting slow on updates since I finished Out of Control. Maybe it's lack of reviews on any stories I update. Usually when I don't have any motivation, my typing slows down. Example: I updated my Yu-Gi-Oh/ Pirates of the Caribbean crossover and only my most loyal reviewer took time to leave some feedback. Oh, well. Hope I get reviews.

* * *

**Ch. 5: Betrayal**

After leaving Toto-sai, Kagome told Ryou about the Bone-Eater's Well.

"You can travel between time periods there, and you're not so far from Domino City," she told him and Yami (I've decided to start calling Yami Bakura just "Yami" because I don't think Pharaoh Porky is gonna show up anytime soon.). "All you need is a shard of the Shikon Jewel, or you could use your demonic energy."

"We don't have a shard of the Whatever Jewel."

"Yeah you do. It's in your back," Inuyasha told Yami Bakura sourly. He'd wanted that jewel shard badly and he didn't feel like leaving it to this guy, who Sesshoumaru had claimed was his brother. Half-brother actually...

"Well then. I would like to inquire as to why we are merely dawdling here," Sesshoumaru asked gruffly.

"Look," Inuyasha snapped, "No one's keepin' you here. **You** can leave."

"Leave? I think not. These are my brothers as well, and I must see that they are in good hands."

"Half-breeds? You're concerned with half-breeds?"

"Two halves make a whole, do they not?" the taiyoukai replied smartly.

"I think that's just a polite way of saying you like them," Kagome taunted.

"They were born of a beautiful woman with great and terrible powers. They both look beautiful, just like her." (NOT YAOI!! 'SIDES, THEY'RE RELATED IN THIS STORY, AND THAT'D BE INCEST! YUK!!)

"Uh, Sakura?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, Ryou?"

"Toto-sai failed to mention just who Sakria was. He said she was a priestess, but..."

"Priestess Sakria was your mother. I'm a reincarnation of your mother."

"O-oh..."

"That's awkward. Like the fact that I've been named after what I call my nemesis sometimes...well, never..." Yami said.

"I'll be right back," Ryou said. "I need to go to...well...the bathroom..."

"You're excused," Sakura said sarcastically. "Have a nice tinkle."

"Ugh, where's Miroku? I hate this trip down memory lane!" Inuyasha spat.

"Well, well. Who have we here?"

Miroku came up behind Sakura and immediately felt up her butt.

"You PERVERT!!"

Sakura turned on her heel and punched him in the gut.

"Oof! Oww!" he said, falling back.

"No one hits him that hard with bare hands. Congratulations!" said a voice from the sky.

"Sango, you're back!" Kagome cried. A large transformed firecat youkai landed, carrying a woman with a huge boomerang slung over her back. A young kitsune waved excitedly at Kagome.

"Don't forget me!" he said.

"Hey, Shippo! Looks like everyone's here!"

Meanwhile, Miroku was holding Sakura's hand.

"Would you...bear my children?" he asked.

It was Yami Bakura's turn to hit Miroku next.

"She's the reincarnation of my mother, so in a twisted sort of way, she's already _had_ children!" he spat. He still had a loving affinity with her, so he was very defensive.

He then growled in pain. The slash on his leg really hurt.

"Wow, you don't look very well," Sango said.

At that moment, Ryou walked in from the woods, looking quite harassed. He'd had a tangle with a garter snake that he didn't enjoy.

"Guys, I'm..."

He caught sight of Sango and something painful jolted in his mind...

"I don't care if you're hanyou, I must be with you."

"I wish we could be together."

* * *

"A spell?"

"Yes. As you know, I am but a demon slayer, but I believe I could use my inner priestess power to help you turn mortal..."

"I'll ask my brothers tonight."

* * *

"Sasuna, I cannot..."

"Die, Ryou!"

"But...what is this? Has it all been a farce?!"

"I could never love a hanyou. And by my miko/taijiya lineage, I seal you!"

A paper talisman.

She had sealed him with a paper talisman.

And her daughter's child was Sango...

* * *

_"AAAAGHHH!!!"_

He nearly tripped over his own feet as he ran from her, and ended up tripping over a rock anyways.

"Stay away!" he yelled at her, tears threatening to burst from his eyes.

"Ryou!" Sakura cried in alarm.

"Why do you fear me?" Sango asked in puzzlement.

"You...you are a taijiya. I don't trust you. Your family line doesn't liberate you either," he spat, "Sango is it?"

"Yes, I am Sango. But how do you know me?"

"You look just like your mother..."

"How do you know my mother?" Sango demanded.

"Your grandmother was quite outspoken on her and you, as it were."

"And my grandmother did not slay you? You are hanyou after all..."

"How could she? We were lovers."

"Lovers, you say?! It cannot be true! You cannot be Ryou!"

"Indeed I am. All of my brothers disliked my pacifistic nature, and so when we began to drift apart, I spent my lonely hours with her. And she betrayed me for her heritage after all she said...all she did...all _we_ did..."

He spat the last part out with anger.

"Betrayed..." Sango repeated in awe.

"I was about to ask if she would accept me as a half-breed, though she had assured me she would accept me either way as her love, when in our meadow, she injured me with her weapon. I fled, but I did not get very far due to the severity of the hurt. She exploited my weakness and used her power to seal my soul for many years until my present time—Kagome's present time. That's when my soul was reincarnated, and I was reborn with my first name into my human family once again."

Sango took a deep breath. The information was almost too much for her.

"The betrayer was you, according to her. Before her death, she was able to tell us how you injured her with your claws and left her to die with the cruelest words she'd ever had to hear..."

"What?"

"She said that you told her this...

'Feh. Do you honestly believe I could indulge in my most hated enemy? You are a fool, and an easily manipulated one, too. I could never love you, ningen filth!'"

* * *

That's the end of my chapter for today. I added a little of Sasuna's story to fill in space. If you want the rest of the story, just ask in a review. I'll be explaining more in chapter 16, but if you really want the lowdown, I'll send it thru my mom's hotmail to you. Or at least try to. And yes, Sasuna is another character of my invention.

Btw, I live in a place in Tampa that'll get the brunt of the power of 'Cane Frances, so wish me and my family luck!!


	6. Rosary

Sorry for the late update. I'll try to be quicker.

* * *

**Ch. 6: Rosary**

"I'm sorry, Sango, but that's not the truth. I never betrayed her. I never would..."

Ryou felt like crying again. It seemed so unfair. What had he ever done to Sasuna to deserve such hatred? All he did was love her...

"It is all right, Ryou-san. I believe you," Sango assured him.

"I smell Naraku all over this," Inuyasha snarled. "But I don't even think he was alive when this happened..."

Ryou sniffed a bit. He wasn't the least bit concerned with this so-called Naraku at the moment. He was wondering how it was that Sasuna could have ever thought he would say those words.

"Stop being pathetic and dry those tears, nii-chan. I don't want to be caught with a weakling like you."

Bakura wiped his eyes and looked at his twin. The older hanyou was standing proudly, arms crossed. Despite his pain, he stood firm, determined to teach his sibling a lesson.

"For you, I will be strong," Ryou assured him with a grin.

"I know it."

At that point, Yami Bakura's eyes closed and his head flopped forward, even in his defiant stance. He'd passed out from pain and blood loss. Yami's red robes had contrasted perfectly with the blood as well as absorbed it, therefore hiding it.

"Yami?!" Sakura shrieked. "What's wrong?!?"

"We must go to Kaede's village," Miroku warned, "It is the closest, and I believe he's lost more blood than he's been letting on."

Ryou carried his brother on his back as Inuyasha carried Kagome, and they both bounded to the village. Sango, Miroku, and Sakura rode Kirara, and Shippo transformed to follow.

"I shall return," Sesshoumaru told them, showing no effort in keeping up. "I must retrieve Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un."

That said, he turned and the only proof of his being there previously was a line of fading after-images.

By sunset, Yami was awake and very much recovered in his mind. However, he was grumpy to find that he was required to stay in a small shack until his leg was fully healed.

"Ye have been wounded at a vital artery. Allow your demon blood to heal ye, or ye shall surely die of blood loss," Kaede warned.

"Oh, fine!" he replied with a huff.

After a day, the wound was totally healed. In that day's time, he'd had to be trapped in with paper talismans because he was so stir-crazy.

"Ye healed well," Kaede said. "Now, for yours and your brothers' rosaries..."

"Rosary? I ain't wearing a damn rosary!" he snapped viciously.

"You must. It is to protect ye from your demonic transformations, and it gives Sakura control."

Kaede began to chant, and as she did, a rosary of red beads formed around Yami's neck.

"Damn!"

She kept chanting and a green rosary formed around Bakura's neck next.

"Oh, it's not so bad," he said.

"Sakura, try the spell."

"Ryou, Yami, Sit boys!!"

THUMP!!

"OWW!!"

"YOU BITCH!!!"

"I'm sorry! I had to test it!" she said defensively, but apologetically.

"Test?! If you ever do that again, I'll do a _test _on you involving the Iron Reaver on your flesh!" Yami Bakura spat.

Ryou got to his feet and sniffed the air. A smile played on his lips.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has returned."

He began to bound to his older brother.

"Hello, nii-sama. I'm glad you're back."

"Ryou? You brat, get away from me!" Jaken shrieked.

"Oh?" Ryou said, looking down. He bent to Jaken's level. "Hello, Jaken-sama. Are you well?"

"You...you're not pranking me, now are you?"

"Of course not? Did I do it before? Oh, I must have, or you wouldn't say it! Gomen, Jaken. Can you forgive my disrespect? I don't remember it all..."

Jaken chuckled a bit to himself. Respect granted to him from the son of the great Inu no Taisho! It was a miracle!

"Well, I suppose..."

Sesshoumaru flicked a rock at him.

"Ohh! Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Do not take advantage of my brother."

"O-of course not! I would never..."

"Let him be. Onegai, nii-sama?"

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother. He did not like to be contradicted. Ryou melted under his glare and flinched as his brother raised his claws.

"What are you going to do?" he asked fearfully.

"I believe I owe you an embarrassment for soiling me earlier," was all Sesshoumaru said before he attacked with his claws...

...At Ryou's left ear.

"Sessh, stop it. That feels...heh..."

Bakura grinned and giggled in giddy delight as his brother scratched the base of his ear. His tail swished contentedly in wide arcs from the newly made hole in his faded jeans.

"That is your weakness, foolish little onii-chan."

"Heh. Sorry I'm so weak."

"Your skills as a swordsman rivaled mine when you were in your prime, so you are by no means weak. And your claws were sharp."

"Maybe one day I'll be able to spar you?"

Sesshoumaru laughed with the slightest bit of scoff in his tone.

"Not quite yet, young one," he said, patting his brother's head.

_Hey, where you going? Do that again..., _Ryou thought sadly as his ear twitched.

"Master Sesshoumaru, is this a brother of yours?" a young, innocent voice queried.

"Yes, he is. Ryou, this is Rin, Rin, this is my younger brother Ryou," Sesshoumaru said, waving his hand as if this introduction mattered not.

"Where's your pet? Old Ah-Un..."

"My **steed **is presently preening itself in the woods. It informed me it would rather stay there."

"Oh, well...It was a pleasure to meet you, Rin-Chan."

"...are you hanyou like Sesshoumaru's other brother?" Rin queried.

"Er...I suppose I am..."

Soon enough, Yami and Sakura were introduced to Rin and Jaken. For Yami Bakura, it was a reintroduction to the small toad demon. Ever immature, Yami would not release his childish vice of torturing the vassal.

"Well, let's get going," Inuyasha said impatiently. "Sesshoumaru, it's been swell, but buzz off!"

"Hold it! Who are your brothers going with?" Kagome asked.

* * *

Oh, the horrible cliffy-question. Well, it's my bedtime, so I'll see ya. R&R!


	7. Decisions

If you want to read more, don't freak out, I'm typing another chapter today. Sorry this one's sooooo short.

* * *

**Ch. 7: Decisions**

"It isn't my decision to make. This one's Sakura-opinion-less."

Bakura sighed

"Look, I don't like to take sides or anything, Inuyasha, but Sessh is a very talented swordsman, so I thought...since we still need to learn how to properly wield the Tetsusanga, maybe...we should train with him and then...then maybe we can rejoin you later?"

"Don't bother!" Inuyasha spat, feeling insulted. "I don't need you. If you'd rather be with him, then maybe you're lower than his version of a half-breed!"

Inuyasha turned away.

"Kagome, I'm going to scout ahead. Say your goodbyes to my three older brothers if you must. And that girl; Sesshoumaru's bitch."

"Don't insult me, you Inu-baka. Excuse me for not being the reincarnation of _your_ mother."

"I'm glad you weren't."

"Bite me!"

"Don't mind if I do..." Inuyasha said, thumbing the Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Sit, boy!"

THUMP!

All three hanyou hit the dirt.

"Oops. Sorry. I didn't mean to 'Sit' you, twins. As for you, Inuyasha, you're being incredibly rude!"

"Shut it, Kagome."

"Don't toy with me, brother," Yami warned with a snarl. "Me or my human family. I'll fight you, and I'll win."

"After my Iron Reaver left you in literal stitches? Feh!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Sesshoumaru's voice boomed in the meadow.

Everyone turned to the taiyoukai, who rarely lost his patience. His eyes had a red glow to them.

"We shall depart now," he said with an edge to his voice. And peaceably, we shall leave. All I have left to say to you, Inuyasha, is that are fight is not yet over. I will have that sword."

Sakura put her arms around Yami's neck and the three elder sons of the great Dog Demon bounded off to their own path.

"Feh! Who needs them?" Inuyasha said.

"You may not need them, but couldn't you tell Ryou was sorry in the way he talked, baka?" Sango said.

"Inuyasha, you're hopeless," Shippo said.

"Farewell, my fair Sakura," Miroku said.

Kagome had nothing to say, for she was laughing on the inside. Sesshoumaru had only yelled because he seemed to detest the whole sibling rivalry thing when it wasn't him doing it.

* * *

"Now that we've reached this clearing," Sesshoumaru said, "You two should rest. Your training begins tomorrow, and it shall be rigorous."

Ryou found he was dizzy and tired after even such a short run. His body felt weak everywhere.

_I hope I feel better tomorrow_, he thought. _Sesshoumaru-sama is strict._

_

* * *

_

Like I said, sorry I wrote it so short. You can R&R anyway!


	8. Training

Here's sorta the next part of this little combo I made. I'm in a typing mood, maybe I'll update some more stories, but some'll have to be from memory, because I lost the written copies. I'm so disorganized! Bad me!

Anyways, I was kinda thinking that if you want to see some good drawings, you could go to my new Fanart Central account. I'm gonna try to post a new one of Sesshy and Inu that was requested. If you happen to be on that site and want me to draw a pic for you, just go to my account name (SesshoSamaGurl) and leave a comment. I think it only works if you are a registered user, so just try to send an e-mail to me if all else fails.

* * *

**Ch. 8: Training**

Sesshoumaru woke the twins at the crack of dawn, immediately instructing Yami to locate Rin's scent and bring her back here while Ryou sniffed for Jaken. Though barely awake, they easily found their targets.

Very good," Sesshoumaru said with a dismissing wave of his hand. "Now, Yami. Draw your sword."

"But..."

"Would you rather my talons do the talking?" Sesshoumaru asked, cracking his clawed hands. "They are very persuasive..."

As he drew the Tetsusanga, Yami whispered, "I hate you," under his breath.

As before, the Tetsusanga proved too heavy and he could hardly lift it to parry a blow from Sesshoumaru's Toukijin. The resulting clash of metal against metal caused his hands to go numb momentarily.

"Shit!"

Using all of his strength, he threw an uncontrolled but heavy blow to his older brother.

"Too slow!" Sesshoumaru told him.

In anger, Yami abandoned his sword and lunged forward with his claws.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

Sesshoumaru more than expected this from his impulsive brother, and turned the Toukijin broadside to counter the foolish attack. As such, the sword left a nasty gash as it reverberated the blow.

"Urgh!"

Though Yami Bakura only paused for a half-second, it gave Sesshoumaru ample time to put a gash on his shoulder.

"Guh!"

Yami staggered back, his doglike pupils contracted in pain.

"A futile attempt. In claw to claw battle, I could kill you," Sesshoumaru remarked. "Jaken, dress his wounds."

"Right away, milord!"

Sesshoumaru motioned to Ryou.

"You next."

Although Bakura feared that he was about to receive the beating of his life, he valiantly drew the Tetsusanga. It grew heavy in his soft hands, but he had an idea.

As Sesshoumaru charged, Bakura hefted the Tetsusanga to a 90 degree angle and balanced it. When he was sure where his brother would strike, he pivoted the handle and let the blade's weight and his strength strike. It was a swift move, which left a small but deep cut on Sesshoumaru's cheek.

"Smart boy."

Ryou smiled and felt some of the Tetsusanga's burden disappear until the sword was about half its weight. His eyes then rolled back and he collapsed to one knee in dizziness.

"Sesshoumaru, I can't keep it up. I just don't feel good..."

He began to pant heavily, muscles twitching in uncoordinated spasms.

"Unless I am much mistaken, this 'chocolate' that you spoke of is still causing you problems," Sesshoumaru deduced.

"It hurts...my stomach hurts..."

"Jaken!" the lord called sharply to his vassal.

"Yes, Master Sesshoumaru?"

"When..."

Sesshoumaru paused.

"When Lady Sakura awakens, inform her that I've taken Ryou back to the village, and that he is ill."

"Very well, sir. I'll be sure to tell her," Jaken said dutifully.

"Don't...just be careful, Sesshoumaru..." Yami pleaded as Jaken and Rin bandaged his shoulder.

"Heh. A warning not needed."

It took the full demon five minutes to retrace the five miles to the village. By then, his brother was burning with fever and delirious. When they reached Kaede's village, he vomited the rest of the chocolate up and Kaede gave him an herbal remedy. The young half-demon's fever dropped steadily and quickly. He was travel ready by the third hour."

"I'm sorry to be such a burden, Sesshoumaru-sama," he said ruefully as he ran behind his brother.

"It is no fault of yours that you cannot eat certain human foods. There are some things we can share indulgence in, and others we can't."

Bakura smiled at his brother's forgiveness before bounding happily over a chasm, arms outstretched.

"Look, I'm flying!"

Sesshoumaru's usually relaxed face broke into the first true smile in many years.

"Your innocence is untouched by time. Time itself could never change you," he whispered quietly, "From the brother I loved so much."

Having already surpassed his brother and to allow time for recovery, Ryou was allowed to rest. Yami's main problem was his frustration, so that he ended up discarding the bulky sword in favor of his claws.

Don't just attack!" Sesshoumaru snapped after the umpteenth time. "Focus! Harmonize! Think! Use your sword's weight to your advantage! And above all, exercise patience! Get ready now!"  
After a while, Yami's sword began to lose its heavy weight. The sparring between the Dogs resulted in huge fights that attracted the attention of Sesshoumaru's subjects in the West as well as many lower-class demons, which were good to practice on. Eventually, the taiyoukai began to work his brothers together, so that he was able to unleash his full strength.

By the end of the week, both twins were able to nearly overpower their older brother.

* * *

That's much better, don't you think? Combined, they make about 1000 words. However, I didn't want to combine the chapters, because each name of the chapter is individual to its writing. Well, I'm gonna shut up now, so R&R please!


	9. Naraku

_**Ch. 9**_

After several more days of training, the Inu twins were tough enough to handle their brother efficiently, even when he was in Dog form. This, in Sesshoumaru's eyes, requited a small break. Besides that, they hadn't eaten for a long time, not even Sakura, and it was starting to show. Even Sesshoumaru admitted he was the tiniest bit hungry and that they should head home.

_Thank goodness, _Sakura breathed a sigh in relief.

The twins, Jaken, and Rin were riding Ah-Un and Sakura was accompanying Sesshoumaru on his cloud-ish thing.

"Are you all right Sakura?" he asked stiffly.

"Oh, I'm fine. Once we get to your house, I'm going to eat you poor, though."

"That reminds me," Ryou said. "Er…I don't mean to sound stupid, but exactly what are you 'Lord Sesshoumaru' of anyway?"

"You have been gone much too long, Ryou. I have inherited father's lands and therefore, I am the Lord of the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Oh. Um…okay…"

Suddenly, Ryou's ears rotated and he sniffed the air. As he detected exactly what he'd sensed, he growled, eyes shining red briefly.

"What's going on, wimp?" Yami asked roughly.

"Don't you sense it, Yami? There are three Dogs nearby, and they've been waiting for us. I've been tracking them for some time while you trained…"

"I see," the thief murmured. "And we aren't in much of a condition to fight. All that training wore us all out…"

"What do we do?" Sakura asked nervously.

"We continue," Sesshoumaru said levelly. "And if they want trouble, then they shall have it."

The new Sesshoumaru-gumi kept on the same track, but soon enough, Ryou detected another scent with his powerful nose.

"What is that God-awful stench?" he groaned, putting his sleeve up to block it out. "Ugh! It's a miasma!"

"I remember that," his twin said. "Poison, right?"  
Sesshoumaru descended, followed quickly by Ah-Un.

"Let's get practical. Whatever is in this area is not going to let us by without a fight."

He let red bleed into his eyes and Sakura gasped as a great amount of youki was drawn in around him. Within moments, he was transformed into an enormous demon Dog.

:And now it's your turn: he said to Yami. :Let your anger transform you:

Yami Bakura tried as hard as he could to transform, coming within a hair's breadth of it. He could almost taste the power tearing to unleash itself from his body…

"I…cant…"

"You're an abysmal thief!" Sakura yelled.

"What did you say?" he growled menacingly.

"You heard me! You couldn't steal your way out of a wet paper bag!"

That did it. Just like his older brother, Yami transformed into a great Dog. The only difference between them was the number of tails, the scar, the fangs, and size. Both Dogs snarled and barked like caged animals, ready to fight. Sesshoumaru calmed his rage enough to lay down, allowing Ryou to climb onto his back.

"Sakura!" Ryou said. "You stay here with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. We'll take care of it!"

Sakura nodded.

"You got it, nii-chan!"

The two Dogs and their unchanged brother headed towards the miasma. However, after about five minutes of inhaling the toxic miasma, Sesshoumaru began to falter slightly

:The miasma…: he groaned. :It is a lot more concentrated than anything I have ever been in…:

His paws felt like jelly beneath him and his strides became steadily more irregular until he finally collapsed in a heap.

"Sesshoumaru, you have to get up!" Ryou said, though he too was in a losing battle against the airless environment. He fell to one knee, amazed that Yami was still able to breathe well through the miasmic cloud.

Yami Bakura strode forward, having not noticed his struggling brothers.

"Who is there!" he barked nastily. "Why are you doing this?"  
Suddenly, a figure clad in a white baboon cloak stepped out.

"Who, or shall I say what, the hell are you!" Yami spat in his grating Dog voice.

"Me? Why, I am your greatest enemy by now, I expect. You seeming to serve under Lord Sesshoumaru and all…"

Suddenly, the demon got a good look at Yami's left face; he saw the deep, three-slash scar.

"Oh? That scar… So you are Yami Bakura, another of the sons of the great Inu no Taisho? How interesting…I am Naraku."

"Okay, Naraku. What is your problem with me? Why are you stalking us?"

"Your brother and I, we go way back. I was just paying him a visit, young Yami."

"Well, you'd better clear off. We have bigger fish to fry."

"You refer to the upstart Dogs beyond my castle? I'm more of a problem to you, trust me. Speaking of which," Naraku added. "Exactly how is it that you can survive in my miasma?"

"When you live in Egypt for years, you learn to breathe shallow slow, and through your mouth to avoid most poisons and sand," replied Yami smartly. "Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't…"

"I see…"

Suddenly, a tangle of tentacles snaked from under the demon's cloak. Yami dodged expertly and chomped on one, severing it, before leaping back.

"What's your problem, bastard!"

"I don't particularly like your family. I believe eradicating the problem before it begins is a much more expedient path, nowadays!"

"You'd better change your ways!" Yami barked. "Or shall I just change them for you?"

So saying, he ripped into Naraku's cloak, but liquid miasma began to burn at his gums and so he backed off.

"Poor little doggy can't mess with the poison?" Naraku sneered. "I see what I must do now…"

A large puddle of the miasma manipulated itself into several tendrils that attacked Yami. He dodged cautiously, but Naraku caught him in his other tentacles and they tightened over his chest, causing him to gasp.

And at that moment, Naraku forced the liquid miasma into his mouth and down his throat before dropping him. Yami landed less than gracefully on the floor.

"Urgh. That tasted like shit. And now I'm really inclined to killing you!"

He charged powerfully, then his insides began to burn excruciatingly.

"Nice try," Naraku said as Yami Bakura howled and twitched. "Do you now see that my miasma is the most powerful of all poisons?

"I-is it now? Did you ever get on the wrong side of Sesshoumaru's c-c-claws? This is nothing…"

Yami began to heave, causing himself to vomit the miasma back out onto the ground.

"Now. Where were we?" he snarled. "Oh, yes."

He began to charge Naraku down.

"Mightn't you want to assist your brothers, Yami? They don't seem to be faring so well in my miasma…" Naraku drawled.

"Wha…"

Yami looked back.

"_Ryou! Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

_

Oh, I'm so bad! Cliffyness! Now that I'm trying to type this from memory, I can't help if it sounds like crap. I'm doing my best. It will get better by the later chapters, because I have a better memory of them. Review please, and I may take this off hiatus!


End file.
